


The Final Curtain

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-A-Day 2011 Project-June [13]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, Gen, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who the hell let Gene sing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Curtain

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ June 13, 2011. 
> 
> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 164. 
> 
> [ Life in 1973 ](http://lifein1973.livejournal.com/2116906.html) Weekly Drabble Challenge #136-Frankly Speaking
> 
> Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.

“And now, the end is near…”

Not near enough, Sam thought. Karaoke was twenty years in the future, but someone had given Gene too much booze and a microphone, with inevitably horrifying results. 

He wasn’t sure what the party was about or for whom, just that he was trapped at a banquet table listening to Gene crucify a song that Sam had never liked much to start with.

“For what is a man? What has he got?”

Sam found himself smiling. The song was perfect. How the hell did Gene Hunt do every bloody thing under the sun?

His way.


End file.
